Dalton Who
by ItsJustEoin
Summary: The TARDIS takes an unexpected trip to a fancy house in Lima, Ohio. Who awaits him there..? Klaine as the companions!
1. Blaine Song?

Hey guys, this originally wasn't meant to be a full fic, just a little drabble to go with this gif I made, but Tumblr picked up on it and a large amount of people demanded more, so I wrote more! I have been told Blaine goes a bit ooc, so sorry about that and if I continue I'll try to work on it! But yeah, for now this is all I got. Enjoy!

(The gif can be found on my tumblr here: sexuallyobliviousdarren(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/5621622004/the-doctor-slowly-stepped-out-of-the-tardis-into-a)

* * *

><p>The Doctor slowly stepped out of the TARDIS into a living room where a boy of around seventeen years old stood in what appeared to be his school uniform.<p>

"You must be him." The uniformed boy smiled

"Him? Yes, I must be him. Whoever.. He.. Is.. Who are you?" Replied the Doctor

"I'm Blaine, sir."

"Right, Blaine," He nodded, "How do I know you?"

"Oh, you don't know me. I know you, you know my mother."

"Your mother? What was your last name?"

"My last name is Anderson, sir, but that's not her last name. See, she and my father got divorced when I was young. I live with him most of the time, but every now and again I'll be able to stay with my mother..." He paused "Oh, right the last names. My father is Joseph Anderson, and my mother.. Well, my mother's River, sir. River Song."

The Doctor stared at this strangely dressed human for a moment.

"You're Blaine Song?"

"Anderson."

"Yes, yes, but you're River's child?"

"Yes, sir."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen, sir."

"Seventeen, I see.. Where's your mummy?"

Blaine laughed "She's in the kitchen."

"Lead the way, Song."

"Anderson."

Blaine led the doctor through a set of wooden double doors, down a marble floored hallway and into what was obviously the kitchen.

"River!" the Doctor grinned

"Hi there, Doctor." River smiled

The Doctor stared, then looked at the table. She was drinking tea. He quickly turned to Blaine. "Uhm, Blaine.. Could you be a dear and show me where the bathroom is?"

"Yeah, it's just down the hall and to you-"

"Show me. Please." Blaine looked at the Doctor for a moment, seeing what looked like fear in his eyes and quickly nodded.

"Sir."

"Oh," he smiled, "Just call me Doctor."

Blaine led the Doctor out of the kitchen, River watching intently. As soon as they were out of earshot the Doctor grasped Blaine's wrist and ran back down the hallway, through the double doors and straight into the TARDIS.

"Whoa. It really is. It's really bigger on the inside."

"Yes, yes. How long has she been drinking tea?"

"What? Who?"

"Your mother!"

"Uhm.. She started drinking it around three years ago, which is strange because-"

"She hates tea," he nodded "Yes."

"Yeah.. Uhm, why are we in here?"

"I just saved your life!"

" ... From my tea drinking mother."

"Listen, Song-"

"Anderson."

"That is not your mother."

"What?" Blaine stared in shock "How do you know?"

"She said 'Hi there.', she didn't say 'Hello, Sweetie.' and she was drinking tea."

".. What does that prove..?"

"Well, it proves... That that thing, whatever it was, is not your mother!"

"Because she was drinking tea."

The Doctor ran through his hand through his hair, "Would it make you feel better if I said I could smell it?"

"Are you saying my mother smells?"

"That is not your mother!"

Blaine looked into the Doctor's eye, the Doctor staring straight back.

".. Okay. I believe you.. But then where's my mom?"

"Your what?"

"My mom?"

"Ew. Don't say that.. It's so.. Typically American. Mum, say mum. You're mother is British, so say mum, like they do in Britain.."

"Okay then.."

"Yes," the Doctor smiled, "Good. Mum."

"Where is she?"

"Oh, no worries, she's locked away safely in her prison cell. She has been for the past three years, which makes perfect sense seeing how that.. Thing in your kitchen has been drinking tea, which River would never do! She hates tea. Too normal, she says... I like tea.."

Blaine stared at him. This madman that simply appeared in his living room, claimed his mother wasn't his mother and was now taking him off in his spaceship.

"Where are we going, Doctor?" Blaine walked up the steps to the control console where the Doctor was running around flicking switches and twirling things.

"Anywhere. Anywhere away from here. It's not safe here."

"But-"

"No but's, we're leaving."

"Yeah, I get that, but my boyfriend lives near here.. We were going to go out tonight."

"Yeah, yeah, this is a time machine, I can get you back for your date."

"Doctor. If it is dangerous, I do not want to leave my boyfriend alone here."

"Oh, alright then.. Off we pop to save your boyfr- Oh.." The Doctor smiled, "That's sweet."

The TARDIS landed and Blaine ran to the door, swinging it open.

"Kurt?" Kurt, we've got t- Doctor.. Where are we?"

The Doctor ran past him, out the door, smiling.

"Stormcage! It's one of the highest security space prisons!" He looked around and saw River's cell, door open, completely empty bar a note taped to the wall. He slowly walked into the cell and looked closely at the sheet of paper. He sighed and walked back towards Blaine.

"You said we were going to get Kurt.."

"Look at the note."

Blaine watched the Doctor walk slowly back into the TARDIS before slowly moving his way towards the white sheet taped to the wall, he glanced his eyes over the writing.

_**"RULE ONE: THE DOCTOR LIES. XXX"**_

Blaine sighed and walked back into the TARDIS. He stolled up the steps and sat on the chair near the console.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked, already flicking switches on the console.

Blaine sighed, then nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, I guess I only saw her for a couple of weeks a year anyway. It's not like she was that big a part of my life. Especially the last three years."

The Doctor stopped and stared at Blaine. He walked over beside him and sighed.

"I know what it feels like.. To lose someone close to you, but you're lucky, you know that?"

"How so?"

"Because," The Doctor smiled, "River's not lost. She left a note, she escaped meaning she's out there looking for me, while I'm looking for her. We will bump into each other eventually."

Blaine smiled. "You're right."

"I know I am. Now, to get your Kurt, friend, person!"

"Is he really in danger?"

"Not if we get to him first!"

The Doctor went back to flicking his switches, pressing his buttons and twirling around the console before running straight out the door, Blaine not far behind.

"Kurt!" Blaine called, running into his room, "Kurt, we've got to go. Now."

"To Breadsticks?" Kurt asked completely in shock, ten different outfits piled on his bed. "But the date wasn't for another two hours!"

"Not Breadsticks, away. Away from Lima, away from Ohio."

"Is this some kind of surprise proposal? Blaine, calm down, what's wrong?"

"I don't know exactly, but there's some kind of alien, a bad alien.. I don't know, The Doctor knows what's going on. We can ask him." He grabbed Kurt's hand and led him into the garden where the TARDIS was stood.

"The Doctor?" Kurt asked, "Doctor Who?"


	2. The Flesh

"I think what we're up against here, is the Flesh." the Doctor stated, as he pulled a lever on the control console. "Fully programmable flesh, living flesh, that can take the form of literally anything! It grows, the flesh does, so it's also very powerful, but it normally doesn't take long to attack, or to scan.. It scanned me in under a minute, and I mean.. I'm a Time Lord! Powerful stuff there, did have some minor malfunctions when it took my form however.. Sorry, I'm rambling. Ooh, rambling, that's new! Actually, no.. No it isn't."

Blaine stared at the Doctor, completely stunned. Kurt, however, still wasn't over the TARDIS. Not the usual "It's bigger on the inside!" ordeal, this was new.

"But, it's orange!" He pointed out. "It's all orange and.. Shiny. Very tacky looking if you don't mind me saying, though I do like the glass floors," he looked down. "Very nice touch."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's shoulders, as if trying to relax him, but also trying to get him to shut up.

"So, if my mum is made of Flesh, why hasn't she attacked or scanned me for three years, Doctor?"

"I don't know, Song-"

"-Anderson-"

"-If it was planning to do a scan it would have been long gone by now, but it stuck around. For three years no less. My guess is that it had trouble reading your genetics. No doubt River has something to do with that, but why is it so desperate for your life form?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean, I'm a Warbler, just a Warbler."

"Yes.." The Doctor smiled. "Just a Warbler. A Warbler! Is that some kind of alien? It doesn't sound familiar..."

"What?" Blaine laughed. "No, the Dalton Academy Warblers. It's the glee club at my school."

"Are you wearing a bow tie?" Kurt butted in.

"Yes," The Doctor adjusted his bow tie. "Bow ties are cool."

"I love it."

"You do?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes," Kurt smiled. "Very fashionable."

The Doctor grinned. "Anyway! You!" He pointed at Blaine "You are very special. Very special indeed, if you can confuse the Flesh.. And myself."

"I'm sorry," Blaine started, a confused look on his face "I didn't mean to cause you any trouble or-"

"No!" The Doctor interruped "No trouble! It's exciting! Not everyday I come across something I don't understand.. Mostly Saturdays.." he patted the TARDIS console "She loves Saturdays."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, questioning the Doctor's sanity, when he remembered that he was in a time and space travelling blue box. A time and space travelling blue box.. that's bigger on the inside. Sane.

"So, Doctor.." Blaine started "Where is she..?" Kurt looked at Blaine, a sad look on his face.

The Doctor sighed slowly, looked up at Blaine, then ran towards the TARDIS door, a mischevous grin on his face, "Come along, Song."

"It's Anderson," Blaine muttered descending the stairs, and walking towards the Doctor. Kurt had a mischevous smile on his face, as if thinking "Not for long it isn't.".

The Doctor smiled at Blaine before pulling open the doors revealing vast amounts of stars and planets.

"Somewhere out there, Song-"

"- Anderson-"

"Your mother is doing unimaginable things, possibly and probably breaking many laws created by the Shadow Proclamation... to protect you."

Blaine was taken aback by how close he was to the stars. The Doctor grinned widely as Blaine called over his shoulder to Kurt. "Kurt, come look at this. It's.. It's amazing."

Kurt hurried over to Blaine and placed his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. His mouth hung slightly open at the sight of space. The Doctor stood aside, heading back up the stairs and sitting himself on one of the seats. Kurt took the Doctor's place at the door and slid his hand into Blaine's.

".. I love you." Kurt breathed

"I love you too." Blaine smiled.

"Oh alright, that's enough." The Doctor interrupted, "I wouldn't have brought you along if I had known it would've turned into a love fest." He waved his arm as if he was literally waving away the boys' emotions. Blaine looked slightly offended, but Kurt just raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, I was just joking, but honestly, I don't need my own personal romance movie." He puffed.

Kurt frowned, wanting the moment to last just a little bit longer, but the crazy man running around the console kind of ruined it.

"So.. Doctor." Kurt started, letting go of Blaine's hand and walking up the stairs to the console. "Where are we going now?"

"Home!" The Doctor replied, "Well, not home home, and not your home, your home!" he pointed at Blaine "I need to make sure that River flesh duplicate doesn't harm anyone or anything. I don't know who or what made it or what is currently controlling it, but I do _not_ like it! So, we're going to find it and make sure nothing like this ever happens again." He grinned.

"But.." Blaine's mouth hung slightly ajar "We ran from it.. Why are we going back?"

"I just told you why!"

"Yes, Doctor, but we ran away! We fled from it and disappeared completely! It may know we know what it is!"

"You," The Doctor pointed at Blaine, still dashing around the console flicking switches and pulling levers. "have a very good point! And that is why we're going to materialize three seconds after we dematerialized!"

"Why three?" Asked Kurt

"What?"

"You said three seconds.. Why exactly three seconds?"

"Because.." The Doctor stopped running around and walked up to Kurt, looking him in the eyes solemnly. "I like three. It's a nice number. There's a lot of nice threes in the universe.. Three is cool."

"Oh.." The confused look on Kurt's face was clear, as well as the slight fear. "Sorry.."

"Haha!" The Doctor grinned, running back to hit a button on the console. "We've landed!"

Blaine, who was closest to the doors, ran outside and paused, stunned at the fact he was back home, yet closed off, as if it wasn't really his home anymore. He didn't have time to ponder this thought as suddenly Kurt was next to him, holding his hand. The Doctor rushed passed them, straight down the marble hallway and into to kitchen. The kitchen was deserted, all that was left of Flesh-River's presence was a newspaper and a half empty cup of tea sitting on the round table in the middle of the room.

"No!" He shouted, "No, no, no, no, no!"

Blaine hurriedly ran into the kitchen, Kurt not far behind.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, looking around the kitchen, realizing that the Flesh duplicate had vanished. ".. Oh."

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and started waving it around in front of everything.

"What is that.. What.. What are you doing?" Kurt asked slowly.

"It's uh, it's a screwdriver. It's sonic."

"Well, what does it do?"

"It's more a question of what it doesn't do." The Doctor grinned.

"Alright. What _doesn't_ it do?"

"Wood."

"I'm sorry?"

"Wood. It doesn't do wood!"

"You mean..."

"Yes. It does everything. Everything. Everything_ except _wood."

"Wood."

"Yes, and deadlock seals. But, wood."

"And when you say everything.."

"_Everything._"

"Yes, I got that, but what do you mean by it _does_ everything?"

"I mean," The Doctor said, putting the sonic down "It _does_ **everything**. Honestly, you humans." He shook his head and ran out of the kitchen and up the marble hallway, around a corner and through a set of large wooden double doors, stopping only to unlock the double doors with the sonic. Kurt and Blaine were running down the hallway to where the Doctor had disappeared to.

"Where'd he go? What's in there? In the room?"

"I have no idea. It's always been locked. Always. I've never been in there."

"Then the Flesh thing must've never wanted you to see inside."

"So," Blaine grinned mischievously, "Let's see what's inside."

They took a step towards the door, only to stop dead in their tracks. A yell sounded from inside the room. A yell that unmistakenably belonged to the Doctor. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other.

"Shit."


	3. The Monsters Under Your Bed

"DOCTOR!" Blaine burst through the tall, wooden doors, Kurt right behind him. They were stood in a large, rectanglar, olden-time, Victorian styled room, with a large circular vat in the centre. However, they were completely alone. Blaine stepped forward toward the vat, and started to inspect it.

"It seems really high tech.." He said.

"Well, of course it is!" Kurt replied, "I could tell that from a mile away!"

"No, I mean, this is some serious high tech stuff... Extremely high-tec, but what is it exactly..?"

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt said slowly, walking away from his boyfriend.

"I don't think I've ever seen... And, I mean, my mom shows me some really weird, techy things..."

"Blaine..."

"What could you possibly be?" He whispered to the vat.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted.

"What? What is it?"

"Isn't that the Doctor's does-everything device?" He was pointing at a strangely shaped, torch-like object near the door.

"It looks like..." Blaine ran to it, knelt down and picked it up carefully with both hands. "It is, it's his sonic screwdriver. Mom told me stories about this thing when I was a little kid. Apparantly all you have to do it point," he aimed the top of the screwdriver at the vat in the middle of the room. "And think- Whoa!" He shook his head.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kurt ran up to him.

"It just, whoa-" He shook his head again. "It, it told me what the vat is. It, like, it sent the information straight to my brain."

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. It's a Flesh vat. Filled to the brim with the stuff. Lucky for us, there's a lid on it, so it can't have scanned us."

"Not that it could've scanned you, anyway.." Kurt smirked.

"Yes, well, we're sade, so that's good. Hang on..." He scanned the entire room with the sonic, this time not flinching when he got the results.

"The Doctor was definitely here," He said. "In fact," he pointed the snic at the far right corner of the room. "He's still here!" The Doctor appeared in the corner of the room, surrounded by a beam of light, Blaine aimed the sonic again and the light flickered out.

"Aha!" Shouted the delighted voice of the Doctor. "You saved me! That is good sportsmanship! No, it's great showmanship..?" he knitted his eyebrows together.

"What happened to you?" Asked Kurt

"Yeah, are you alright?" Added Blaine

"I'm fine, fine!" The Doctor frowned. "Honestly, you try to compliment someone..."

"But, are you hurt?" Kurt demanded. "What happened? What was that light?"

"It was a cloaking device. Well, it was a beam of light. Well, it was a beam of light, coming from a cloaking device. Sound proof, too. Very nice." Answered Blaine.

"How did you..?" Began Kurt.

"Yes," The Doctor knitted his eyebrows together. "Yes, how did you know that?"

"The sonic screwdriver," He held it up. "It told me what it was while I was deactivating it."

"Ay yes," The Doctor smiled. "Clever. But!" He grabbed the sonic from Blane's hand and ran over to the Flesh vat. "What is this? Eh?" He leaned in to the vat, looking carefully at it and whispered "What could you possibly be?"

Upon hearing this, Kurt looked at Blaine.

"You said those exact sa-"

"Oh, hang on!" The Doctor exclaimed, "I've seen somthing like this before!"

"It's a flesh vat!" Blaine and the Doctor said in unison.

"Yeah, the sonic told me."

"Ah, yes, of course it did," He looked at the sonic, held in his right hand, "Why didn't I think of that?"

The Doctor put the sonic back in the pocket on the inside of his jacket and stood back up, walking back over to the couple. He looked Blaine up and down and glanced at Kurt.

"Did you know," The Doctor said to Kurt. "That your boyfriend... is an alien?"

"What?" Kurt's eyes widened.

"I'm not an-"

"You're a Time Lord."

"I'm a quarter Time Lord! I'm still human!"

"No, you're still _mostly_ human. Ever been killed, Blaine?"

"Not that I recall."

"Don't. You'll die."

"What's a Time Lord?" Kurt interjected.

"They're an alien species," Blaine said, stepping closer to Kurt, who didn't seem to mind. "They all died in an alien war called the Time War. Every last Time Lord wiped from the universe. Well, all of them except him." He nodded at the Doctor.

"But then.. How are you a Time Lord?"

"-Part Time Lord-"

"-Is he your dad or something?"

"What?" Blaine raised his eyebrows. "No way!"

"Uncle?"

"No! My mom's mom, my grandmother, used to travel with him in the TARDIS. My mother was, uh, she was conceived on board... she was then kidnapped at birth and brainwashed. She was forced into becoming a Time Lord, which I wouldn't believe was possible if the result wasn't my own mother., so she's like, half human-half Time Lord, then she had me with my dad, which makes me a quarter Time Lord. I don't really know all the details, but apparently her main purpose was to kill the Doctor, but then ended up saving his life."

"Smart girl, your mother." Smiled the Doctor.

"Oh, don't you get all flirty about her now!"

"Sorry?"

"I know how you two get... You're like partners in crime, only you flirt twenty four-seven!"

"We do not!" The Doctor looked aghast.

"Boys! There's an alien on the loose, and you two are arguing like there's no tomorrow!" Kurt shouted. "Doctor, how did you end up in the light prison thing?"

"Oh," The Doctor looked at him. "Yes, uhm, Flesh-River came up behind me and smacked me over the head with a fire extinguisher."

Kurt raised and eyebrow, the Doctor rubbed the back of his head, where he'd been hit. Blaine laughed.

"What's so funny?" The Doctor asked, frowning slightly.

"It's just, my mom, my, uh.. My mum would tell me all these stories about you when I was a kid. Whenever I got scared, or thought there was a monster in my closet, or under my bed, she'd come in and tell me about how there simply couldn't be any monsters in my room because you would've stopped them.."

"Aww, that' so sweet!" Kurt interrupted.

"Yeah, so the universe's most feared being, also the universe's protector was defeated by a fire extinguisher!"

Kurt smiled, clearly trying to suppress a luagh. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well," He said. "In my defense, it was an extremely heavy fire extinguisher!"

"Alright, alright. I was just joking." Blaine smiled.

"Alright!" The Doctor said. "Enough chit-chat! There's a chance the Flesh-River is still somewhere in the house, which means we have to find her and stop her!" He ran to the double doors before stopping and turning to Blaine, who hadn't moved. "Oh, and you're welcome, by the way."

"For what?"

"For stopping those monsters under your bed." He smiled. "Come along, Anderson!"


End file.
